


Bucky's Fall

by Kellyscams



Series: Bucky Moments [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:04:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellyscams/pseuds/Kellyscams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My answer to this prompt: Heeeya! What's your headcanon on bucky right after he falls from the train in the First Avenger?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky's Fall

The only regret Bucky had was dying before the war was over. He never meant to leave Steve behind to fight alone. That punk. Never knowing when to back down. Well, at least the last thing he did before death was to see to it that Steve would go on to fight one more battle. In that, Bucky could die proud. 

There was a lot more pain than he could have ever anticipated. Bucky figured the fall alone would kill him. Especially after landing in the river, washing away in the ice cold water and ending up soaking wet in the snow along the edge. But hey, nothing in life was ever easy, so why would death be? It would happen eventually. The pain was bad and the cold—the freezing cold—was worse. Together, they obscured the time. And death still didn’t come. 

The quiet was maddening. There was not a sound around him. It was so quiet, in fact, it almost hurt his ears. Why wasn't he dead? The first noise he heard startled him out of what he thought was some form of unconsciousness. He had no idea what it was until he heard it again. Footsteps. Snow crunching loudly under someone’s boot. Bucky didn’t know whether to be hopeful or afraid. Sure, Steve never knew when to give up, but there was no way he’d be looking for him down here. Would he? Could it be an ally? Bucky wanted to think it was it was someone coming to his rescue. For a moment, he even believed it was. Until he heard the voices. 

"Здесь!"

Stomach clenching, Bucky knew he needed to get out of there before those people found him. The Russians may be their allies, but there was something just off in their voices. Sweat clung to every inch of his body as he attempted to drag himself beyond the snow bank in which he ended up in. It was of no use of course. And even if it was, there was too much blood to hide.

They surrounded him quickly, giving him no chance to even speak. One of them reached down for him. At first, Bucky thought maybe they’d be merciful and just finish him off. More hopeful thinking. Instead, he snagged Bucky by the back of the shirt and started to drag him away, blood from his arm trailing behind him. 

Agony woke him. Bucky didn’t remember passing out while being dragged to wherever he was now, but he woke up to such searing pain in his arm that he screamed so loud his lungs hurt. He couldn’t figure out what the torture could be. There was a loud buzzing noise and something strapping him down. He continued to scream until everything went black. 

When Bucky opened his eyes again, he felt strangely lethargic, and…wrong. There was something wrong with him—with his arm. He lifted them both. His left arm was gone and replaced with…something else. Voices spoke around him, but Bucky could only focus on the fury that whirled through him. The very moment one of the men in the room with him leaned in Bucky used the new arm to squeeze his throat. He felt his neck snap within his tight grip and he tossed him away. Not an instant later, there was a tiny prick in his skin and a familiar voice spoke to him. 

"Sergeant Barnes," A chill ran through him. Bucky recognized that man immediately. Zola. The man from the Hydra base. "You are to be the new fist of Hydra."

Right before the drugs took effect, Bucky has one final thought. 

_Steve_

Steve wouldn’t leave him here. No way. That punk would come for him. Just like he did the last time.


End file.
